The present invention relates to a partition composition, especially to a partition composition, which has module-fashion design and can be easily assembled or disassembled to comply with large or small space.
The conventional partition composition is generally assembled with groundwork frame composed a plurality of stubs on floor or between floor and ceiling. Afterward, baffle plates are arranged to cover the openings of the frame by nail or screw, thus finishing partition composition for house or office. However, the assembling of the conventional partition composition is cumbersome, especially when the assembled partition composition is modified to accommodate doors or windows. The conventional partition composition is often disassembled destructively for a new layout. The disassembled partition composition generally can not be recycled for new usage. Therefore, the cost of arranging partition composition is high.
Moreover, the conventional partition composition is generally designed for space separation. Therefore, the furniture such as bookshelf, table, chest or cabinet is placed on floor. Otherwise, the furniture is arranged in a destructive way. For example, the hang-up chest, wall lamp, dressing table and towel rail is fixed on partition composition by nail or screw. In other word, the conventional partition composition can not provide versatile arrangement for furniture or office utility. Moreover, the electric conduit and socket can not be conveniently changed position on the conventional partition composition once being allocated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a partition composition unit comprising two supportive poles of hollow tubular shape and cross-shaped cross-section, an outer baffleplate, and a center baffleplate. Optionally, at least one supportive pole is configured as a corner pier. Therefore, the partition composition based on the partition composition unit can be easily assembled and disassembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a partition composition unit by which the household or office utility can be easily assembled thereon.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a partition composition unit by which the electrical conduit and switch for computer and telecommunication can be easily assembled thereon.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a partition composition unit by which part of the partition can be easily modified and removed to save cost.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: